


【Fate/Grand Order】 不摘花［閃恩]

by scarlett_cosmos



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 14:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21283388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlett_cosmos/pseuds/scarlett_cosmos
Summary: ✯恩奇都沒有先稟報他的王就跑去剪頭髮。
Relationships: Enkidu | False Lancer/Gilgamesh | Archer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	【Fate/Grand Order】 不摘花［閃恩]

高腳杯摔碎在柚木地板上發出的聲音清脆的像是鳥鳴，裡面原本盛著的紅酒理所當然也灑了一地，恍惚間就像是誰的心被敲碎，深情以待卻被惡毒背叛。

本來已經想好要如何詰問同居人未先報備的晚歸，恩奇都踩著輕快步伐進門的時候他卻一句話都說不出口。恩奇都想要去撿拾地上的玻璃碎片，被他一把拉住手腕。

「你這傢伙⋯⋯」總是能言善道的吉爾伽美什此刻幾乎連話都不知道該怎麼說，他們已經很習慣現世的語言，但是此刻恩奇都聽見他嘴裡吐出早已亡佚的蘇美古語，指控著他所犯下的罪無以名狀，連統治著星河與大地的王都不知道該如何審判。

恩奇都像是覺得他的反應很有趣一樣，睜著大眼睛無辜地盯著他。

「⋯⋯你的頭髮是怎麼回事？！」  
終於想起該如何發音的吉爾伽美什，指著恩奇都的鼻子氣急敗壞地吼。恩奇都啊了一聲，輕輕捏住自己只比鎖骨稍微長一點的髮尾。

「剪了啊，現在的夏天真是熱啊。」  
「那是本王的東西！誰准你說剪就剪！我上次不是已經說過了嗎！」  
「我知道啊。」

帝王震怒就如雷霆萬鈞，燎原大火，恩奇都卻一臉平靜，也總是只有他能在英雄王發怒的時候不為所動。他好整以暇地翻著背包，把裡面的東西掏出來塞進他懷裡。

「這什——」  
吉爾伽美什看了一眼便愣，恩奇都倒是笑了。  
「頭髮，我這不是帶回來給你了嗎？」

那束金綠色的長髮紮著鮮紅緞帶，已經與它美麗的主人分離。在燈光下閃閃發光的髮絲，讓他想起了遙遠的植滿雪松的森林、在太陽下也是這樣的燦爛又灰暗，摯友給他的獻禮他緊緊地握在掌心，吉爾伽美什想開口訓話，要恩奇都記得重要的不是頭髮、而留著頭髮的那個人，他憐惜地放在心上的是摯友，不是一把只能鎖進寶庫裡沒有生命的綠絲。

吉爾伽美什卻忽然想起好多年前他曾經砍過樹，便悻悻然地將那束頭髮收進懷裡，什麼也沒說了。

✯


End file.
